Heero's in a Half-Shell
by Rostand
Summary: An experiment of Duo's goes horribly wrong...


**Heero's in a Half-Shell**

The G-boys were hanging out at Quatre's mansion one day, just sitting around watching TV. Well, four of the Gundam pilots were watching TV. 

"Where's the braided baka?" Wufei asked, looking around. In reply, they heard a distant explosion. 

Heero sighed. "Why did you show him where the lab was, Quatre?"

Quatre blushed. "He said he was bored!"

"Duo's always bored. But why the lab?"

"Um, Duo's managed to get himself banned for life from everywhere else."

Another explosion rocked the house. This one was followed by maniacal laughter. "BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Quatre looked shocked. "Who invited Dilandau over?"

The other pilots looked around and shrugged.

"I didn't," Heero said

"That weak onna-man? Never!" Typical Wufei. Just cause a guy got experimented on…

"Not me," Trowa said. A little ghost dude with NOT ME written on his stomach ran giggling from the room. (think Family Circus)

"……"

Another big boom, more maniacal laughter, and another cry of "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" told the remaining G-boys that Dilly hadn't shown up, and Duo wanted something to burn. Once again they heard a big explosion.

Quatre paled. "He's going to destroy my mansion!"

"I'm going to destroy _him" (Heero's botched line in the dub)_

Quatre stood up and marched towards the source of the explosions, dragging Trowa firmly by the arm. Wufei and Heero followed, mainly to see what the gentle Arab would do to the destructive American.

The pilots made it to the lab without being run over by the fleeing servants. As they entered the lab, they saw a strange sight.

Duo, wearing a white lab coat over his normal black clothing, was cackling maniacally as he mixed chemicals, apparently at random.

"Uh, Duo, you _do know what you're doing, right?" Quatre asked anxiously._

"Haven't the foggiest, Quatre, ole pal, haven't the foggiest," Duo replied cheerfully as he poured green chemical into a beaker of yellow chemical. The mixture turned red and started to boil.

"I suggest we hit the de -" Heero couldn't finish his sentence before the red mixture blew up with a loud 

BOOM

As the smoke cleared, Duo staggered to his feet, still chuckling to himself. Then he noticed the strange weight on his back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get it off, get it off!!!!!!!!" he cried

"What are you shrieking about, baka?" Wufei mumbled as he tried to get up. He couldn't for some reason, then he realized. "Ah! Help! I'm a turtle and I can't get up!"

The other pilots were realizing the same thing. Duo's experiment had turned them into… THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"DUO!" They all yelled in unison.

"What?" he asked, in his best 'I haven't done anything wrong, I'm completely innocent' voice.

Fortunately for them, and unfortunately for Duo, the transformation include their weapons. You know how each of the turtles had their own weapon, like nunchucks and swords? Duo changed into the one with the nunchucks, Wufei into the one with the sword, Trowa into the one with the daggers, Quatre got that funky staff, and Heero still had his gun. Sooooooo….

The other pilots rounded on Duo. He started to inch away.

"G-g-guys, you wouldn't hurt me, r-right?"

"Can you change us back?" Heero asked, his voice deceptively mild

Duo mumbled something.

"What was that?" Wufei asked meanacingly.

"No" Duo managed to squeak out.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Duo screamed like a girl and bolted for the door, the other pilots - er - turtles hot on his braided tail. 

Rashid had gone looking for Quatre after that last explosion. "Master Quatre?" he called as he turned into the corridor leading to the lab. He was sideswiped by something big and green before he could get very far, though. He struggled to his feet again, but was knocked down by four more giant turtles. The last one, who's bandanna thing was yellow, bent down to give him a hand back up.

"Are you alright, Rashid?" Quatre asked.

"Master Quatre!" he gasped, "what happened to you?!"

"Duo's experiment went wrong. Can you get a hold of one of the doctors for us? Thanks!"

Before Rashid could answer, Quatre ran off to exact vengeance on Duo. Rashid shook his head and went to call Dr. J.

After calling Dr. J, Rashid went to find the five pilots - er - turtles. He found them yelling at Duo, who was backed up into a wall, the other four advancing menacingly on him.

"Rashid! Heeelllllllppppp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Duo said, ducking between the oncoming pilots and hiding behind Rashid.

"Ah, Rashid," Quatre said, sounding quite civil, "what did the doctor say?"

"He said since it was an accident, the effects should only last up to an hour, probably less."

"An hour, eh?" Heero mused. "Just enough time to disembowl-" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Once again, Rashid got knocked down by five stampeding turtles.

~ 45 minutes later ~

"Duo!" Quatre called, "come out Duo, we won't hurt you!"

"BULL!" came a shout from the other end of the garden 

"Aha!" Heero exclaimed

"Kuso!" Duo fell out of his perch in a tall tree. The others pilots started for him, but as they did, their shells and green skin started to shrink, leaving them off balance. They staggered around for a few minutes, while Duo, quick to recover, made good his escape.

"I swear," Quatre said later as they collapsed in front of the TV. "that I will never, NEVER, help Duo when he's bored AGAIN!"

"I never want to see another turtle again in my life," Duo groaned

"You brought it on yourself, baka!" Heero growled.

Trowa flicked on the TV. They caught the tail-end of a theme song. A flash of green and the song: 

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Heroes in a half-shell - TURTLE POWER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Author's Note: This fic was spawned by a discussion me and my friends were having about TV shows we used to watch, like Samurai Pizza Cats, Astroboy, the Secret World of Alex Mac, etc. Meg remembered part of the theme song to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and that is what this fic came from. The line went: "Heroes in a half-shell…Turtle Power!" It went from Heroes to Heero's in one easy step…**

Duo: I hate Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Ekaurii: Shut up, baka! *whacks Duo upside the head*

Duo: O.o Itai!

Ekaurii: *sticks out tongue* Please review!


End file.
